


CON SONG

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk (To the tune of: "Climb Every Mountain".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CON SONG

Join every fan club  
Buy every zine  
Go to every con where  
Pertwee can be seen.

Sing every filk song  
Oh, see the fen  
Listen to the whale joke  
and the fun begins.

The mem'ries will stay  
Til the day that you die  
And a hug from a Doc  
Makes you feel ten miles high! 

Go pack your suitcase  
Let's board the plane  
We're off to a Who-con  
We've new friends to gain!


End file.
